In the related art, a mobile communication relay, which is mostly used in an indoor environment, where a signal of an external base station cannot be easily received (or detected), in order to provide a mobile communication service in such shadow area, performs a function of emitting a signal of a legally authorized low output level after receiving a signal of a base station or performs a simple signal relaying function of receiving a signal of a mobile communication terminal (or device) and delivering the received signal to the base station.
However, the recent core of mobile communication services and technologies have been shifting from audio services to wireless digital data services, and, in case of data services, shifting is being made from 3G services to 4G services, thereby evolving to a state allowing transmission to be realized with stability and at a high rate.
Additionally, with the rapid and extensive supply of smart phones, which are constantly connected to a communication network, and which are capable of processing advanced work tasks, classified information may be instantaneously leaked through the smart phone and the mobile communication, and, conversely, the possibility of malicious codes infiltrating into corporate networks via smart phones cannot be ruled out.
In such wireless environment, security systems, which are built within a company (or corporate organization) only for office computers and hardware used in internal networks, are vulnerable to the leakage of classified corporate information or security breach and to the spreading of malicious codes through smart phones and mobile communication services.